The Greater Phoenix Community Clinical Oncology Program (GPCCOP) represents a consortium of five hospitals and five groups of affiliated physicians in the metropolitan Phoenix area, with thirty-one oncology investigators designated to manage patients on clinical trials. The consortium sees an annual new cancer patient population of over 2,300 cases per year. The immediate goals of our GPCCOP include: increased clinical research activities; development and maintenance of a data management support network to maximize quality of data as well as to support NCI's cancer control evaluation; further development of pharmacy resources; and continued development of a broadly based cancer program involving primary care physicians. The consortium has complete facilities and personnel for the treatment of cancer and has already implemented joint cancer control activities, such as physician and nursing patient management guidelines, in addition to the wide range of cancer control activities present within each of the GPCCOP components. The GPCCOP has developed detailed methodology for implementing clinical research activities. We have established a centralized data management system, criterial for protocol selection with assurances of patient accrual, physician patient logs, appropriate staffing to collect data and monitor protocol compliance, mechanisms for research base data transmission, quality control and feedback procedures, pharmacy control according to the requirements specified by the FDA and an IRB liaison committee to interact with individual hospital IRBs.